


Out of the Blue: Book Two

by lisajames85



Series: Out of the Blue [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisajames85/pseuds/lisajames85
Summary: Author's Note: My four-part series Out of the Blue has been removed as I am currently adapting this series to a trilogy (and beyond) of original works and hope to publish traditionally. I apologise sincerely to anyone who was in the middle of reading, and appreciate your understanding and thank you for all of your time and your feedback. Your kind words have meant the world to me and have inspired me to return seriously to my writing. Thank you!@LJKwriting4life





	

Author's Note: My four-part series Out of the Blue has been removed as I am currently adapting this series to a trilogy (and beyond) of original works and hope to publish traditionally. I apologise sincerely to anyone who was in the middle of reading, and appreciate your understanding and thank you for all of your time and your feedback. Your kind words have meant the world to me and have inspired me to return seriously to my writing. Thank you!  
@LJKwriting4life


End file.
